Janice Rand
| FinalAssign=| Rank = Commander| Insignia = commander| altimage = 220px|}} Janice L. Rand was a human Starfleet officer who had a long career in Starfleet, starting as a yeoman aboard the , and later becoming a commander and communications officer aboard the . Early Life and Career Janice L. Rand ( ) was born on Earth in 2242 ( ). She soon moved off of Earth with her parents, who were explorers, and spent most of her early life aboard ships or stations. ( ) At an early age, Janice and her family were traveling when their ship's warp engines blew. They were forced to travel for three years at sub-light speed until they reached the planet Saweoure. Because the family did not have money to spend on repairs, they sold their spaceship and settled on Saweoure, where they were forced into slavery. One night Janice and her two brothers, Ben and Sirri, managed to escape Saweoure by sneaking aboard a cargo shuttle and hiding in a cargo container. After this the Rands sneaked into the refugee camp on Faience. The Rand children were allowed to stay on Faience and Janice was given legal guardianship of her brothers. In 2264, Rand signed up as a yeoman for the Starfleet services department. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) Shortly after being employed as a quartermaster's staff, she was dispatched to the as Captain James T. Kirk's personal yeoman. In the beginning Rand was very unsure of herself and her abilities, and ended up working constantly on all the paperwork that Captain Kirk gave her. :StarTrek.com states that Rand's position as yeoman to Kirk was how she started her career. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy realized that she had problems and assigned her to work with Amelinda Lukarian on designing adverts and posters for the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company, a job which she enjoyed and started to relax around the captain. ( ) Later in 2264, Rand left the Enterprise to undergo more training as a yeoman and was replaced by Barbara Smith. Smith and Kirk never took to each other, with Kirk constantly referring to her as Jones. ( |sub=My Brother's Keeper}}) After leaving the Enterprise, Rand enrolled in Starfleet Academy, where she was captain of the diving team during the 2264-65 academic year. Among the subjects she studied at the Academy were horticulture, xenobotany, biology, and engineering. (ST:CCG expansion: "All Good Things") When Yeoman Smith transferred off the Enterprise in 2265, Rand accepted her old position aboard the ship. ( |sub=My Brother's Keeper}}) In the year that Rand had been away from the Enterprise she had become more professional and more diligent to her duties, and became close friends with Captain Kirk, while making him eat correctly, and sorting out the essential duties and paperwork. Her professional attitude made her look quite fearsome to midshipmen aboard ship. ( ; ) In 2266, a duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction. His bestial and lustful half seduced Rand and attempted to sexually assault her. ( ) Leave of Absence In 2267, Rand took a leave of absence and left the Enterprise, and gave birth to a daughter, Annie Rand. Unfortunately, Annie died of an unspecified illness two years later, and after some time Janice decided to return to Starfleet. Janice never publicly identified the child's father, who had died by 2293. ( ) The Dream Walkers In 2270, Starfleet had so much faith in Rand that they sent her on a covert mission to monitor the Chuniikites, a race that was engaged in civil war. A few weeks later she was declared missing-in-action, and the crew of the Enterprise began having daydreams of past missions, in which Rand was the common denominator. ( ) The Final Reflection By late 2270, Janice Rand was back on duty aboard the Enterprise, again serving in a capacity as Yeoman. ( ) Starfleet officer Starfleet Communications (NCC-1701), in 2272]] As of 2271, Janice Rand had transferred to Starfleet's Communications Department, and worked at the department's headquarters in Iceland. When Sulu and Chekov were falsely accused of murder, Janice was essential in keeping Kirk and Uhura updated on information concerning their comrades. ( ) :note: This novel gives her rank as "lieutenant", as does "The Dream Walkers". Return to the Enterprise In 2272, Janice was assigned to the refitted USS Enterprise as Chief Petty Officer and transporter chief. On one of her first days on duty, while operating the transporter, a malfunction led to the death of Commander Sonak and Admiral Lori Ciana, which traumatized her. ( , ) :StarTrek.com gives the date of her being made transporter chief as 2271. Starfleet Command in 2286]] Following the Enterprise s return to Earth in 2278, Rand decided to undergo officer training, and was made an ensign in 2281. She worked in her lieutenant grades a stint at Earth Spacedock in 2285, where she witnessed close-up the Enterprise s battle damage from the Mutara sector. Immediately after, she was assigned to Starbase 1 where she worked for the communications division, and was later assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ; ) :note: The "Star Trek Voyager Companion" claims that "It took Janice Rand three years to be promoted from yeoman to ensign", placing her promotion sometime in 2269. This is supported by the fact that Rand's comment in "Flashback" was made in response to Tuvok's offer to serve tea to Captain Hikaru Sulu. Also, it coincides with Rand being a lieutenant in "Traitor Winds" and "The Dream Walkers". Nonetheless, this would seem to conflict with her rank in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture". Aboard the Excelsior (NCC-2000) in 2293]] When Captain Hikaru Sulu assumed command of the ''USS Excelsior'' in 2290, Sulu requested that newly-promoted Lieutenant Commander Rand be assigned to the Excelsior as communications officer as well as serving as a bridge officer and team leader for Gamma Shift, and she remained at that post for the rest of her career. It is suggested that Janice was a confidant for Sulu during her tenure aboard ship. ( |War Dragons}}; , ) :''Discrepancy note: In the DC Comics story Tests of Courage and all DC stories featuring the Excelsior crew that followed, Rand is referred to as Sulu's first officer.'' In 2293, Rand attended James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, along with many other former Enterprise crewmembers. ( ) By 2298, Rand had received a promotion to full commander and continued to serve aboard the Excelsior as communications officer. ( ; | }}) Legacy By the 24th century, Janice Rand had a descendant in the form of Athena Rand who was a science officer and commander of the and was present in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367. Athena also had a nephew who was Lieutenant Josh Rand who was a crew member of the . ( }}) Appendices Connections Appearances 2265 * }} 2266 * * * * * * * * * * 2267 * 2269 * * 2270 * * * 2273 * 2274 * 2285 * (Grace Lee Whitney was not credited as Rand, but as "Woman in Cafeteria") 2286 * 2288 * }} 2289 * 2293 * * * * 2294 * 2295 * 2298 * }} External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet communications personnel category:starfleet enlisted personnel category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet yeomen category:starbase 1 personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Excelsior personnel category:2242 births